A Romantic Love Story
by mystery12411
Summary: since beck saw Tori he new she was something different. But how did jade react to this. will Tori and beck be together. Jade and tori become Friends or enemies. Read to Find Out! :
1. Chapter 1

**before i start this chapter or part this is the first story ive written and english is my second language so please excuse me if there is spelling or grammar mistakes :) lets just start the story!**

**chapter one: first impressions!**

Tori's POV

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Its my first day at hollywood arts. I'm so excited yet scared at the same time.

"TORII!" I heard Trina yell and interrupt my thoughts. "COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE"

"okay Trina im coming!" I yelled back, as i was rushing down stairs. I took an apple for breakfast and went out to Trina's car where she was waiting for me. we drove to school and as soon as we arrived Trina abandoned me. I took a deep breath and walked into my new school. I was very nervous. I saw a cute red headed girl walk by and she looked clueless.

"Hi!" i told her as nice as i can be. "do you know where Mr. sikwitzes' class is?" i continued. She stopped.

"hi hi!" She said all cheery. " Im cat like the cat, hihihihi" she giggled.

"im Tori Vega"

"kk bye bye!" She said as she skipped away. Now how was i supposed to find my class. Then I saw a boy carrying a puppet.

_Weird!_

" mmm excuse me can you please tell me where Mr. Sikiwitz's class is?" suddenly the puppet began to talk.

" Sikiwitz down the hall take a left."

" REX! I was going to say that." the boy holding the puppet said. I said thanks and walked to class.

Beck's POV

I had a coffee on one hand and I was texting with the other. I walked into class when I bumped into someone and my coffee spilled on me.

"Oh! Im so sorry!" I heard a girl say, but It wasn't familiar voice. As I looked up I saw a beautiful brunette. She took her sleeve and started rubbing my shirt.

" its really no problem." I said trying to see her face, but she kept rubbing. "really your sweet and its okay." I continued. When I said that she looked into my eyes and so did I and I could see she had beautiful brown eyes.

Jade's POV

I was walking causually to school as usual and then I see a new girl with MY BOYFRIEND! These things make me super angry.

" Dude! Get away from my BOYFRIEND" I yelled at her as I saw feer in her eyes.

" ummm... I … just spilled umm..." she tried to talk but I cut her of.

"i dont care get away from him!"

" relax babe" beck said trying to calm me down as he kissed me on the cheek.

No POV

tori took a seat next to Andre because she already new him from the big showcase. Right now she was glad that she knew at least one person.

"hey tori! Whats up?" Andre asked.

" nothing much, wheres out teacher?" just on time sikowitz came.

" heloooo... my wonderful actors!"

"hey" the whole class replied.

" HI HI! HIHHI" cat said.

Sikowitz introduced tori to the class and explained the lesson.

" jade pick your actors!"

" okayy... Beck, Cat, Andre, and... TORII"

" mee! I ….. I..." tori tried to speak but, jade cut her of again.

"COME ON VEGAA!" jade yelled. " wait in the hall." she continued.

Tori's POV

I went to the hall frightened, but I could still hear the improv scene. It went like this:

"_hey babe how was work today?" jade asked beck._

"_umm I got fired again" beck replied. _

_Then andre and cat both said "our daddy is a loser"_

"_its okay because I got us a dog" jade said she took me to the stage. _

"_umm hi im the dog... woof." I said._

" _TORI DOGS DONT TALK OR STAND ON TWO FEET!" jade yelled. So I went down on my knees and hands and said "woof"_

"_oh look this dogs has flees! Don't worry because I read on the internet that hot coffee works great great for flees." jade said as she went and took her steaming coffee. _

"_umm jade maybe you shouldn't" beck said. In a flash steaming coffee was dumped on me. _I started to cry and ran out of class.

Beck's POV

I couldn't believe jade just did that. What did Tori to do her, its her first day.

"JADE WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" I said angrily. As I walked out the door but, I got interrupted.

" why do you care?" jade argued. I didn't care I just walked out the door and saw tori crying on the steps.

" hey torii im sorryyy..." I said with concern in my voice.

"ooh hey beck, its not your fault." she said so innocently. Then tori stood up and took her phone and called someone.

" who are you calling?" I asked.

" my mom I dont want to stay in this school."

I was shocked but I couldnt allow this to happen, so I took her phone and put it in my pocket.

" heyy... why did you do that?" tori wined.

" because your to beautiful and talented to quit on your first day." I just realized that I told tori that she is beautiful so I began to blush.

"you really think im beautiful.?" tori asked.

"well... yeah and talented." I answered as I put my hand through my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**last part of last chapter;**

"you really think im beautiful.?" tori asked.

"well... yeah and talented." I answered as I put my hand through my hair.

**chapter 2:**

"thanks!" tori replied as she also began to blush. We sat there in awkward silence I was sitting so close to tori that I could hear her heart pump quickly because she was scared. I thought I should break the awkward silence.

" so what are you going to do now?"

" I don't know... I think ill just go home and think about it. Im to tired to continue for today." tori said as she was getting up. So I got up to.

" well if you need me just text me, anytime" I said as I took her phone out of my pocket and saved my number to it. Then I handed her phone back.

"okayy..." as she walked away. " ohh and beck thanks for everything" she continued and smiled at me and left. There was something about her that moment with her was magical better than every time I talked, sat, and even kiss jade.

tori's POV

when I reached home no one was home as usual. My mom and dad are always out of town, sometimes I thought that they didn't even care. I was bored so I decided to text beck.

_To: beck_

_from:tori_

_hii beck! I was bored thought id text you :)_

after I sent the text I remembered that he was probably was in class and wont answer. But then my phone buzzed I looked at it and saw that beck answered.

_To: tori_

_from: beck_

_hey tori, maybe after school if your still bored you can come to me and help me with my singing class?_

I was surprised beck answered, yet along ask me over to his place. Im so EXCITED!

Becks POV

As soon as I got a text msg from tori i heard jade tell me who it was. I couldn't tell her it was tori since she hated her so I just told her nobody. But when she saw me texting back she said:

" beck if its no one how come your texting back "no one"" jade put no one in quotations. "wait a minute don't tell me your texting vega! Beck!"

" so what if I am jade"

"oh so your saying you want to break up?"

" jade I never said that, why do you keep making things up?"

" so now im a liar!"

"JADE!"

"beck were through, go cry to vega!"

" jade wait!"

"no"

I cant believe she broke up with me because I texted tori! Why would she do that! I don't know why im not that upset over our break up. Theres just something that I don't get. Why am I not sad I mean i have been dating jade for 2 years. Ugh im so confused. Well... school is over and im going home so I can be ready when tori comes.

Tori's POV

im getting ready to go to beck im so excited! I wore my hot shorts, a blue sky shirt and my vans. I had my hair up in a ponytail. I looked at the time and thought I should be going. Beck texted me the address.

"Trina could you please give e a ride to beck's"

"BECK'S! hes to hot for you! Why didnt he invite me!"

"relax Trina im going to help him with his homework, nothing more. Besides he has a girlfriend. So can you please drive me there?"

"okayy little sis! Lets go"

Trina gave me a ride when I arrived I saw a rv in the parking lot. I guessed it was beck's. I nocked on the door.

"beck its tori" he opened the door and said.

"hey tori, come on in!" he said as he gestured his hand.

"is this where you live?"

" well... yeah. You see my parents said their roof their rules. So my roof my rules" beck explained.

"oooh smart boy."

we sat on his couch and started working on the song.

"so what do you want the song to be about?" I asked

"ummm maybe a love song."

"ooh is it about jade?" I sighed.

"actually no, we broke up today." his smile turned into a frown.

"beck, im so sorry." I felt really bad for beck.

"don't be I didn't actually like her much these past few weeks."

"anyways, did you start on something or still."

"nope I got nothing!" he sighed.

"i got something in my head. Wanna hear it?"

"yeah!" beck said excitedly.

Tori sang:

when I look into your eyes

I see a face ive never seen before

when I look at you I see an angel flying from above...

"what do you think?" I asked nervously. Beck didnt answer he just stared at me. "ummm beck? was the song that bad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys hope you enjoy the story!**

**recap:**

"what do you think?" I asked nervously. Beck didnt answer he just stared at me. "ummm beck? was the song that bad?"

**and heres part 3!**

" no, no, no. it was actually amazing, did you just make that up."

"yeahh."

"how?" beck asked.

"well... I just looked at you and well it came out." I suddenly blushed my cheeks were red that even beck noticed. There was an awkward silence. I thought I should go it was just getting uncomfortable. "maybe I should... go"

"do you need a ride?" beck offered.

"yes please." the ride was fun we sang in the car together. Got to know each other a little more. When we reached my beck I thanked him.

" thanks for the ride beck"

"no problem!" we stared into each others eyes and I saw beck lean into me. I didn't know what todo so I leaned and we kissed! It was my first kiss and it was amazing I smiled got out of the car and waved to him goodbye.

No POV

after tori waved to beck she went up to her room and couldn't believe what happened. She was so happy. It was 8 pm but she wanted to sleep just that tomorrow could come and she could see beck again. Tuesday came tori got dressed and went to school when she arrived she saw beck standing by her locker.

"hey beck!" tori greeted.

"hey tori" beck said as cool as possible. Then cat (the red headed girl) Robbie ( the boy with the puppet called rex) andre ( tori's first friend) and jade (tori's first enemy) came.

"heyy" they all said.

"hey guys" beck said. "oh tori this is, andre, cat, Robbie, his puppet rex, and jade"

"hi guys!" tori said although she already knew them she didn't want to embarrass beck.

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" jade yelled at tori.

"no I didn't really." tori tried to defend herself.

" SAVE IT BOYFRIEND STEALER" jade yelled again. Tori began tear up but she wiped them and went straight to class. When the bell rang the gang went to class. As soon as they got into class Tori sat next to beck and jade sat behind them.

" Tori, Beck! On stage now" sikowitz said. " here is the improv scene of today I want you and beck to do a romantic scene"

the scene began like this:

" _I need to tell you something" beck said. As he was holding one of Tori's hands and looked directly into her eyes._

" _beck whats wrong! You know you can tell me anything" tori replied with sparkles in her eyes._

" _well this is not easy for me to say this." beck took a breath and continued, "I love you Tori!" Beck said holding Tori's two hands an stepping closer to her._

" _I love you to!" Tori said but she wasnt acting. They stepped closer to each other but then the bell rang. _

Tori's POV

I think i'm falling in love. What do I do jade will kill me. Even though they were not a couple anymore. It was time for self practice where you practice your singing and song writing independently. I went into the room and started singing this:

_I ...cant hold it in anymore _

_I cant hide the way I feel for you_

_I know im not perfect.._

_but all I have to say _

_right now_

_is... when I see you I go crazy_

_when you look at me I melt down_

_because I love you..._

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, it was beck.

I didn't know what to do.

"that was a beautiful song Tori" beck said running his hand through his perfect black hair.

"thanks!" I couldnt help but blush.

"In the romantic scene today you were amazing. You are a great actor." beck admited. I wanted to tell him I wasnt acting but, I was to afraid. My mom told me when I was young that I should never be afraid to speak my mind. So I sucked it up and decided to tell beck.

" umm beck, I wasnt acting," I said In a very low voice.

"really?" Beck asked. "well... since you confessed I need to tell you something. Tori I liked you since the day you spilled on me coffee." I couldnt believe I heard that come out of beck's mouth. After school I couldnt think about anything except beck. Beck he was so kind and careing. Just while I was thinking about him I got a text.

_To: Tori_

_from: Beck_

_hey Tori wanna hang out, come to my RV I set up everything for a movie night :) _

I was so happy when I got the text. So I quickly replied. Saying that I would love to. I got up got dressed, wore my skinny jeans and my favorite sky blue shirt. I walked to beck's house since I already new where it was. When I arrived I nocked on the door to his RV. When he oppened the door I saw a welcomeing smile from beck.

"hey, Tor! Come on in." beck adressed me. As I walked inside I saw popcorn on the table ready and a DVD on the table.

" so what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"i rented a movie called death party" by the name of the movie I guessed it was a horor movie. I debated weather I should tell him im afraid of horor movies or not.

"umm beck, im afraid of horror movies." I honestly told him.

"dont worry! Im here to protect you." Aww that was so sweet of him to say. I went and sat on the floor in front of the tv and he sat right next to me. In the middle of the movie there was a lot of killing so I put my hands on my face and my head in beck's chest.

"aww come on Tori its not that bad!" Beck said while pating me on the back. To me as long as there was killing than its scary. I started to cry when there was to much killing.

"Tor, are you okay? don't worry its just a movie." beck said as he hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

"im sorry im such a cry baby!"

"no don't be the movie was a bit too scary." Beck looked into my eyes. His eyes were perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

** HI GUYS IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!  
HERES PART 4!**

**PART 4**

Beck's POV

Tori's eyes make me go crazy. When I look at her I feel something I have never felt before. When I looked into her eyes I could see that she was still afraid from the movie. So I hugged her tight and said:

"everything will be alright"

" as long as i'm with you I feel safe." Tori whispered into my ear. I kissed her on the cheek and she fell asleep. The next day I woke Tori up for school when we arrived it was time for Mr. Howitzer's class.

"good morning! My lovely actors. I have great news." he said.

" great news! What? Tell us please!" cat wined.

" I know a producer and film director, and he wants two couples for his romantic scene!" Sikowitz tried to continue as he got interrupted by Jade.

" I know that beck and I are not dating, but I know were the best actors here so I will do it."

" Actually jade I told the director that beck and tori are perfect for the part."

"WHAATT?" jade growled at him. She stood up and went to Tori's chair and she was swinging to punch her but beck came and held Tori behind him to protect her.

" JADE! get away from Tori! What do you think you were doing?" beck yelled it was one of the few times he actually had to yell to someone. Jade got out of class angry and the rest of the class was dismissed.

" Beck thanks! I don't know what I would do without you by my side." Tori said as she hugged beck tightly.

" I told you I will protect you from anything. Tori your my angel and I cant risk losing you." beck whispered into Tori's ear. At what beck said Tori began to tear up.

" Whats wrong? Why are you sad?"

" these are tears of joy." Tori whipped her tears.

Tori's POV

Beck is so amazing! He is so caring, I cant believe he is mine. _Yay! _We were sitting my head on his chest and his arm around me. He understood me and would protect me from anything, even my own imagination.

" Beck, do you love me? I dont know why but i just wanted to ask that question. Beck didnt reply but he leaned in and gave me a kiss. I instantly gave him a kissed him back and it turned into a passionate kiss I didn't even notice that at the end of the kiss we were standing up and my back was in the wall. I was breathless.

" Does that answer your question?" beck said but he was also out of breath. There was no space between me and beck.

" Now since you asked me a question, I have a question for you." Beck said with a smile on his face. He picked me up and went to the couch and sat me on his laps.

" Fire away! Mr. Beckett"

" when did you have a crush on me?" beck said giving me a wink.

" hmm.. its easy, the day I met you," I told beck as I blushed and my cheeks turning completely pink.

" Do you know I love it when you blush? You look like a princess to me." I looked down because I blushed again but then he looked into my eyes and he smiled at me. After a while I was 11 p.m and I fell asleep on becks laps. When I woke up I found that I was still sleeping on the couch but no Beck and I was covered with a blanket. When I woke up I saw beck cooking breakfast.

" Morning beautiful" Beck said as he kissed me on the cheek. " Now go get dressed so we can go to school." I went upstairs got dressed in my hot shorts and my blue tank top and I pulled my hair in a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and showered before I got dressed. When I went downstairs I saw beck looking at me.

" Well someone looks beautiful as always." beck said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

" You always look handsome to me." I said in a flirtatious way as I put my hands around his neck. We kissed passionately but then beck pulled away and looked at me. " You know I wish I could just stay like this for the rest of our lives." I said and I meant it to. I felt really safe with beck around and was always super happy to.


End file.
